Roma Invicta
by InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne
Summary: "12CE: Sextus Terentius, a middle class Alchemist mixes Saltpeter, Sulfur and Charcoal. He mixed it in with water, but did not find what he wanted to find (AKA turning a peace of lead into gold) and tossed the mixture into a fire." By some chance of fate the Romans acquire gunpowder in the first century. They never fall and uncover the Prothean relics on Mars.
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD DAY reader, this is my take on if it was ROMA that made first contact much earlier than in the game. I will warn you, if you are not interested in history a lot of the first part of the timeline might bore you, but I for one love history, but for this story one simple Alchemist changes the course of history if Rome had gunpowder two thousand years ago IMAGINE the possibilities. So good reader enjoy, and don't worry the next chapter gets into the good stuff. Be warned some people may get offended with how I portray the Romans. Oh, I almost forgot I do not own Mass Effect, because if I did I would not have let Shepard dance like a fool.**

* * *

><p>12CE: Sextus Terentius, a middle class Alchemist mixes Saltpeter, Sulfur and Charcoal. He mixed it in with water, but did not find what he wanted to find (AKA turning a peace of lead into gold) and tossed the mixture into a fire. The resulting explosion restored his interest, and he made more of the mixture over the next few weeks, selling it in the streets as something to liven up parties with. Within a year, he becomes a wealthy man and many Nobles liven up their parties by setting off small bits of gunpowder in bowls.<p>

13CE: Sextus Terentius becomes a wealthy man and many Nobles liven up their parties by setting off small bits of gunpowder in bowls.

13CE: Gunpowder is glued to sticks to make sparklers

14CE: Augustus dies and Tiberius becomes emperor, appointing Sejanus chief of the Praetorian Guard

14 CE: five million people live in the Roman empire

19CE: approximately a Kilo of gunpowder is set off in the Circus Maximums to signify the start of the Race.

25 CE: Agrippa builds the Pantheon

32CE: an engineer working at a mine takes a large Earthware vase, fills it with gunpowder, sticks it in a shaft and uses a long string as a fuse. The result is a large blast that shatters a lot of rock quickly. The engineer orders more.

34CE: The new mining techniques catches on quickly with mine owners

37CE: Tiberius is murdered and the mad Caligula succeeds him

40CE: The introduction of gun powder into mining causes a sizable number of mine owners begin to sell off their slaves, but with other slaves already filling the market, many are freed.

41CE:Engineers take the hint from the Mine engineers and begin improving tools. The Wheeled plow and Wheelbarrow are two inventions pioneered within a year. Many slaves are sold, and the tools are advertised to "give one slave the Ability to do the work of three" and other such things.

41CE: Caligula is assassinated and the Praetorian Guard appoints Claudius as emperor

42CE: Freed slaves make up a sizable portion of the ghettos in Rome

43CE: Claudius invades Britain

46CE: Thracia becomes a Roman province

46CE-50CE: Gunpowder is applied to Ballista (Giant Tripod mounted Crossbow) bolts and pots of gunpowder are thrown into enemy formations by Catapults. The Ballista bomb is an improvement, it disrupts enemy formations, causes some fires and minor shrapnel wounds, knocks over people (and caused them to be trampled to death) and disrupts the enemies vision. Catapult thrown Ballista bombs are only really good at setting fires.

50CE:the Romans found Londinium in Britain

52CE:Armenia falls quicker than anticipated thanks to the the Ballista bombs

54CE:Claudius is assassinated by Agrippina(his wife) and is succeeded by Agrippina's son Nero

59CE: Nero orders the assassination of his mother Agrippina

62CE:Early guns are toyed with, these are simple tubes composed of two sheets of iron curled over each other with a ceiling at one end and a gap for inserting a match (flaming stick) inside to set off a gunpowder charge to deliver a stone or lead ball at the enemy.

63CE: A legionaire named Titus Pullo gets drunk and somehow pioneers the wooden frame and stock creating a man portable gunpowder weapon capable of scaring horses, it is cheaper to use than a Pilum and is very good at penetrating through armor but still takes two men to fire and has a range of only 65 feet.

64CE: Nero is rumored to set fire to Rome and looking for a scapegoat blames the growing Christian cult for it. This begins the first of the Maytrs of Christendom

68CE:Gaul and Spain rebel against Nero and Nero commits suicide rather than falling into their hands, while Spanish governor Galba is pronounced the new emperor

69CE: Galba is murdered by the Praetorian Guard that has been bribed by Otho but the general of the German legions, Vitellius, invades Italy and claims the empire

70CE: Vitellius and his followers are defeated by Vespasian, the general of the Egyptian legions, who had equppied his entire legions with the new hand guns, he becomes the new emperor a short time later

70CE: General Titus destroys Jerusalem and Jews spread in Armenia, Iraq, Iran, Arabia, Egypt, Italy, Spain and Greece

71CE:Vespasian orders that each Legion have one century (80 men) be equipped with handguns, as well as make gunpowder Ballista bolts standard.

74CE:Romans conquer Wales.

75CE:After 60 years of trying, over half of Germania falls to the Roman Empire. Romans proceeded to colonize the area.

79CE: Vespasian dies and is succeeded by his son Titus Flavius Vespasianus

79CE:the Vesuvius erupts and Pompeii is buried under ash

79CE:the Colosseum is completed

80CE:the Romans invade Caledonia (Scotland)

81CE:the Arch of Titus is erected

81CE:Titus dies and is succeeded by his brother Domitian

82CE:The Romans Conquer Caledonia (Scotland)

85CE:The Romans invade Hibernia (Ireland)

89CE: The Romans conquer Hibernia (Ireland)

96CE:Domitian is assassinated and the senate replaces him with the old Nerva, thus terminating the principle of heredity (for a century)

97CE: Rome forbids human sacrifice throughout the Roman empire

97CE: Chinese general Pan Chao sends an embassy to the Roman Empire

98CE: Nerva dies and his designated heir Trajan becomes emperor

100CE: The whole of Germania falls to the Romans.

100CE: the city of Rome has one million inhabitants

102CE: Dacia is subjugated and becomes a Roman province

104CE:Trajan captures the Nabataean capital Petra (Jordan) and conquers Arabia.

107CE: The Roman Empire sends an embassy to India

109CE:Mesopotamia and Parthia fall to Rome

111CE:Scythia/the steppe peoples are conquered by the Romans.

117CE:Trajan dies on his way to the Persian Gulf and Hadrian, his wife's lover, becomes emperor

120CE:Hadrian Conquers Scandinavia

125CE:Hadrian Conquers the whole of Eastern Europe and into the Caucasus mountains.

131CE:A new style of matchlock is designed by an enterprising engineer using an S-Shaped iron bar to place a burning piece of string into the breach (which had been widened), resulting in a gun that can be fired by one person. All Legions were armed with these incredible weapons (which are called Arquebuses).

132CE: Jews, led by Bar-Cochba, whom some identify as the Messiah, revolt against Rome, but are defeated and exiled within six months.

138CE: Hadrian is succeeded by Antoninus Pius

140CE: Pius conquers Ethiopia

145CE: The Legions push into Africa and "discover" the great lakes of Africa. The Romans Continue to subjugate any tribes that show resistance.

150CE:The Romans conquer all of northern and western Africa. Pius changes his name to Pius Africanus. He is known as the father of all Africa.

157CE:Iran falls to the Romans

161CE: Pious dies and his heir designate Marcus Aurelius, a philosopher, becomes Roman emperor.

162CE:Under Marcus the Empire enters the what he dubs "A tenebris ad lumen" or From Darkness to light. He ends all persecutions and encourages scientific and cultural efforts instead of military expansion.

165CE:Marcus Begins constrution on a giant theatre, called Pax Theatre.

170CE:Marcus institutes a tax to build schooling for all children within the empire.

175CE:Roman Woman Tullia Encratis invents the cannon, she is lauded by the Military leaders who had seen their funding cut.

178CE:Marcus opens up the ability for anyone to run for Senate, even a lowly peseant, much to the Dismay of the Aristocrats.

180CE:Marcus pens his memoirs the meditations.

184CE:Marcus dies in his sleep. His son Commodus becomes Emporer.

185CE:Having been able to spend time with his father Commodus is a very level headed leader, but not a peaceful one.

186CE: Commodus declares war on India.

188CE:The Romans Conquer all of India and proceed to march into south Asia.

197CE: All of Africa falls to the Romans.

205CE: South Asia falls to the Romans

210CE:Commodus dies of heart attack. His son Caeso the young becomes Emperor.

215CE: Under pressure from pagan leaders young Caeso reinstates persecutions against a the Christian minority.

220CE:Civil war breaks out, after the pagan leaders underestimated how much of a Christian presence was rooted in the military.

225CE: A Christian scientist creates the first Grenade in Antioch.

238CE: The Christians take control of all the middle east and the Asian Provinces.

258CE:The Pagan Forces retreat back to Rome and leave Africa for the taking.

278CE:The Pagans Reclaim the middle east.

300CE:The Pagan General Constantine overthrows the pagan leadership and begins talks with the Christian side. After coming to an agreement they sign an agreement of religious freedom pledging that everyone is free to practice their own religion, so that whatever God/Gods their may be they will bless Rome, as long as human sacrifice is not involved.

301CE:Constantine is hailed as the new Emporer and is seen as the bringer of peace.

310CE:Constantine Conquers Siberian Russia.

311CE:Verious Christians sects argue over dogma

315CE:The Romans "Discover" Australia and set up colonies.

316CE: Constantine calls all the Christian Bishops to Nicea. The Niceane Creed is agreed upon as the basis for all Christian Belief.

320CE:Constantine Declares the Himilayas a "Roman Interest" China objects.

324CE:China Declares War.

328CE:China is falls and becomes a roman Province.

330CE:Japan agrees to accept Roman rule in exchange for Rome not interfering with their culture, Constantine agrees.

333CE: Afro Eurasia is entirely Roman.

336CE: Constantine converts to Christianity.

337CE: Constantine dies in his sleep. Constantines son Constantius becomes emperor.

339CE:Constantius Travels to a mysterious land found North of Japan. What he finds is a land full of snow, Mountains, and forests. He meets with the natives who call themselves Iñupiat. He is amazed at how they survive the harsh winters and orders more exploration into this "New World".

345CE: Rome has set up colonies from Alaska to Northern California. Giving the Natives the option to go about their way so long as they do not attack Roman settlements.

350CE: With Peaceful colonization instead of military expansion more value is put into scientific pursuits.

375CE: The Mechanical clock is invented

375CE:The Railraod with crude engines is built in order to Speed up travel throughout the empire.

403CE:Paper is introduced

403CE:Compass is invented and becomes instrumental in voyages across the seas.

410CE-721CE: Romes Invention Golden age(Basically this is the time of the Industrial and Modern age. With Rome being the only major power in the world they enter into an age of Scientific and cultural advancement.)

725CE:The title of Emperor largely is symbolic more than political, although the Emporor does get a deciding vote if discourse between the Senate proves futile. The Senate declares Slavery illegal

843CE:Rome Encompasses the entire world. The Romans set their eyes up.

894CE:Romans create first space ship

953CE: Decius Labienus is the first human in space.

971CE: The Romans Land on Luna.

1068CE:The Romans land on Mars

1070CE: The Romans descover a Cache of technology left by what they call the Protheans. It introduces them of Mass Effect technology and propels them forward two hundred years.

1125CE: The Romans descover that Pluto's moon Charon is not a moon but a Mass Relay encased in ice.

1150:The Senate agrees that Aliens could be friendly or hostile. They will hope for piece but prepare for war. Massive peace time build up begins.

1164-1248: Romans Establish Colony worlds of Terra Nova, Elysium, and Shanxi

1250CE: Shanxi sends a signal throughout the Empire...

* * *

><p><strong>Culture of Space Age Rome<strong>

**-**The Empire is still ruled by an Emperor, but in a more of a constitutional sense nowadays. The Senate is responsible for the day to day running of the Empire, with a Consul (the equivalent of a Prime Minister) acting as a figurehead, albeit one who is elected every six years by the Senate and the Citizens.

-Empire has lost nothing of the decadence that characterised Ancient Rome, making the Empire far more sexually liberal than the Western World we know. Prostitution and pornography are legal and easily available. This is despite the fact that Christianity is the dominant religion of the Empire.

-All Romans start out as Civilians, but almost all aspire to become Citizens, because once one becomes a Citizen, they can vote, run for public office, acquire property rather than rent and even have babies through the acquisition of a licence. In order to become a Citizen, a man, or woman, aged at least sixteen years must complete two years of uninterrupted service in the Armed Forces. The Empire deliberately possesses a lax attitude in relation to people wanting to terminate their National Service before the end of the two year period, to weed out the strong from the weak. Once one decides to terminate their National Service they can never enroll again.

-Family is seen as a major importance in the Empire. Family above all.

-Gladiatorial games are only between convicted murders, not slaves as slavery has been outlawed.

-Education is one of the highest priorities in the Empire, and girls have been aloud to go to school since 947CE

* * *

><p><strong>Demographics<strong>

Race:

Romans do not see race as important, they just count humans. The empire has 10 Billion inhabitants.

Religion:

50% Abrahamic Religions(various)

15% Pagan(various)

25% Nonreligious(various)

10% Dharmic religions(various)

Languages:

54% Latin

42% Greek

1% Japanese

3%Regional dialects(various)

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, review...or don't that's fine. Either way I hope you like it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter, I would like to thank you all for reading, and enjoying. I also appreciate all the people who called me out on the Hadrian Trajan mix up, that was my bad guys. These Roman names are all jumbled up in my head, Ha. Also people who are itching to see the Turians and Romans go to war, prepare to be disappointed, at least for now. I have no interest in making this a cut and paste of Mass Effect series, I find it boring and repetitive. One of the main reasons I made this is to be a little different, and for escapism. **

**The Joining: Thanks for the info, I am always confused with emperor, but not gonna lie that was one of the weirdest reviews I have ever read. Made me turn around to see if ya'll were watching. I haven't played Destiny yet, so I will look into and maybe take some inspiration. The Timeline is just to give some info into what Rome is now. Plus, I love timelines.**

**Colt: Yes, first contact is taking place a thousand years early. Are you going to see Shepard in the 18th century? No. He will still be in the year 2183. So yes the Reapers are going to get put to back, at least for a little while.**

**damdirtyape: You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone noticed that.**

* * *

><p>1250CE: Shanxi announces that the end production of popular candy Barbus<p>

1252CE: Medigel is invented

1253CE: Poverty at all time high on Terra Nova

1256CE: Rome begins construction on the Augustus Caesar VI, it will give people a livid history of the Roman Empire in all museams and schools

1260CE: Shanxi is declared a colony of military interests

1266CE: A assassination attempt is made on the Proconsul of Terra Nova by extremist group Novus Ordo

1274CE: Riots break out all over Terra Nova after the assassins are finally executed

1290CE: Pope Silas I is killed by assassins while on a visit to Terra Nova to consecrate a new Cathedral

1292CE: Martial law is declared on Terra Nova

1350CE: Rome completes the August Caesar VI, it is the most advanced VI ever built.

1359CE: Terra Nova is in unrest as anti-imperial sentiments run high, many of the Imperial forces defect

1364CE: Terra Nova is taken over by radical group Novus Ordo and suceedes from the Empire.

1364CE: Empire orders the Ninth fleet to subdue the rebels

1365CE: Decorated Admiral Proditor of the Ninth fleet in an act of treason aligns himself with the rebels, he is declared their leader

1365CE: Fourth and tenth fleet pledge allegience to Proditor

1365CE: Senator Milanus dismisses Proditor calling him a "Brute hyped up on his own ego."

1368CE: Rebels attack Elysium, but are repelled by the garrison.

1369CE: Rome deploys Five fleets into Terra Nova's system led by Admiral Deficio

1369CE: The Battle becomes a stalemate until the rebels, destroy Admiral Deficio's dreadnought. The rebels are victorious

1373CE: Admiral Proditor lays seige to Shanxi

1374CE: Roman scientists develop the Impendeo to help fight back against Proditor. The Impendeo uses electromagnets to shoot a stream of molten metal at incredible speed toward enemy targets.

1375CE: Half of Shanxi is under rebel occupation, many assets are lost. Proditor declares "Either recognize him as Emperor or be killed."

1376CE: Emperor Flavius Valerius declares, "Hic manebimus optime!" or here we will stay, most excellently!

1377CE: With the implimenation of the Impendeo a single fleet manages to destroy the ships over Shanxi

1377CE: Proditor retreats back to Terra Nova

1378CE: Rebels stranded on Shanxi in desperation fire Nuclear warheads into the main population centers of the planet

1378CE: The Empire sends a task force to look for survivors

1380CE: Terra Nova's fleet falls

1380CE: The invasion of Terra Nova begins

1381CE: After three years of search it is determined nothing is left alive on Shanxi, the colony is left as a graveyard, and the system is abandoned. The Empire deploys a VI to monitor the system so that no one disturbs the dead.

1383CE: The last of the rebel forces surrenders, the Senate reinstates crucifixion, and all former rebels are publicly crucified with the exception Proditor

1384CE: Proditor is burned alive, it is broadcast throughout the empire.

1387CE: The Imperial Entertainment Network is launched, to help win the hearts and minds of the people

1390CE: May 29th is designated Proditor day. People have bonfires in the street and fireworks are set off. The Senate sees it as a way to remind the civilian population about the dangers of rebellion

1394CE: The Senate agrees to bolster the military in case of any more rebel sentiment

1454CE: Patriotism at record high.

1465CE: Military strength at all time high after construction of 40th Dreadnought. Navy strength now at 40 dreadnoughts, 60 cruisers, 240 frigates, and 56 carriers. With over half the population in service thanks to push for all civilians to become citizens.

1473CE: First time in Imperial history that Citizen population 67% is higher than the civilian population 33%

1485CE: Humanity establishes two new colonies Eden Primus, and Deus Vult.

1489CE: Deus Vult is declared a 'Military exclusive colony' it is used for construction and training of the military resources

1498CE: Romans discover species known as Drell who are a pre-spaceflight species, in the middle of industrial age

1504CE: After much observation scientists agree that the Drell homeworld will never survive industrialization, the planet just doesn't have enough resources

1510CE: After much debate, the Senate agrees to make contact and uplift the Drell.

1510CE: Production of translators started in order to speak with the drell, the Drell language is aquired from drones sent onto the planet.

1516CE: Man on Elysium claims he can talk to animals

1520CE: Translators are complete, and are implanted into diplomatic officials. The process is messy, and only has a 83% success rate

1523CE: The Romans make contact with Drell, they send five legions down to the planet and march them through the major cities. Roman diplomats announce on megaphones throughout the cities that they come in peace

1523CE: Drell homeworld in panic

1524CE: Man who can talk to animals is confirmed a hoax

1524CE: The Empire gathers/captures various Drell leaders and warns them of their findings. Drell leaders do not fully understand, but are intimidated enough not to resist

1530CE: Romans occupy Rakhana

1536CE: Roman propaganda is found on every corner of Drell cities

1556CE: Some Drell leaders propose help from the Empire to speed up their efforts, no doubt trying to expand their influence over the people of Rakhana

1558CE: Senate debates whether Drell should be treated as an Imperium In Imperio or if they simply be annexed

1560CE: Senate concludes that Rakhana shall be annexed, and subjugated because the Drell are seen as "not mature enough as a civilization to handle themselves without Rome"

1561CE: The majority of Drell accept Roman terms to become part of the Empire, and as a result become subject to Imperial laws. Some Drell oppose, but are in the minority

1576CE: The Integration process begins.

1624CE: The Drell progress quickly thanks to their miraculous memories.

1650CE: Drell declared fully integrated

1667CE: First interspecies marriage

1670CE: Rome receives a message from Shanxi...

**March 7th, 1670 Council exploritory vessel Rising Star**

Captain Octis Karana marched back and fourth through the CIC as his crew went about their duties, he looked at the readings on his omni-tool again, making sure that the everything was normal. It was necessary, as a Turian he would shoulder the entire responsibility of this mission if it succeeded or failed. The Council put him in charge of not only one of the few exploration vessels they had, but also with the lives of the crew, which he took incredibly seriously.

"When will we reach the relay?" He asked one of his leutenants

"We should be there in about five minutes sir." Came the reply from Liesia the ships Asari navigator.

"Good, have the scanners ready for when we get there."

Octis was tasked with opening a new relays in order to find more element zero. The Council would never admit it to the public, but the mines had been running dry for the past century. It was a tough decision but the Council decided that instead of going into the hostile terminus to mine they would send a couple exploratory vessels to open dormant relays to see if they could find large amounts of it on worlds outside of Citadel space.

The only problem was that it was illegal by their own law to open dormant relays, so they had to be very quiet about how they went about it. The crews were all people they knew they could trust, spectres, loyal soldiers, hell they even had some veteran C-SEC officers on board. The point was, was that this operation could not leak to the media. If it did it would spell disaster for the councils reputation, because of all the propaganda about another Rachni war had people scared to death of opening dormant relays.

"Scanners are online, preparing to activate the relay." Artven the resident Salarian sensor operator stated.

Octis nodded and looked at the reports on the relay, designated 314. Being chosen to command one of the first exploration vessels in centuries was exciting, and he had to admit terrifying all at the same time. Deep down he really hoped that they would just find a lot of element zero on the first planet they scan, and they could head back to the Citadel as soon as possible.

They had known about 314 for centuries, but it was always illegal to activate it, so it just became a normal part of Turian patrols, a boring part at that. Luckily the Turian councilor had been able to divert patrols for a couple of weeks so they could get their mission done with before the loud mouthed soldiers saw a previously dormant relay alive.

Octis was selected by the Council because rather than stay in the Turian military, he opted to be part of the Citadel defense fleet. There was simple reason why too, stability. He could raise he and his wife could raise their children without him being gone for months at a time. In truth this was the first time he had been in command of something outside of the Serpent Nebula in a decade, but despite his rustiness he was determined to get the job done.

"The relay is online, we will be ready to go through on your command sir." Liesia said as she continued to monitor the system.

Octis took one last deep breath and nodded to the Quarian Pilot. Within a second they were propelled through the galaxy, it always made Octis's stomach feel like it was doing cartwheels.

"Exiting the relay in 3,2,..."

the moment they exiting the relay the sensors started blaring. "What's going on?" Octis yelled as he was almost drowned out by the alarms.

"Sir, it seems the connected relay was encased in ice." Liesia said annoyed as the alarms started to take their toll on her patience.

Octis nodded calmly, through his study of previous explorations, relays being encased in ice was actually very normal. They sat dormant for thousands of years, it was only natural for them to fall victim to the elements.

After another minute of the alarms going off they finally were able to turn them off. "Alright I want a full scan of the system." Octis commanded.

"Already on it Captain the data should be sent to your omni-tool in a moment." Artven said quickly as he went back to work.

Sure enough not a few seconds later Octis's omni-tool alerted him of the findings, "Red dwarf star, "Yellow dwarf, three planets, and an astroid belt."

"Joeden," Octis said staring at the communications officer,"send a message to the Citadel, tell them we made it here with minimal complications, and Artven get me a more throurough readings of this system."

"Yes sir!" They both said as they both performed their respected duties.

It had been a couple of minutes and Artven still could not believe what he was reading, if the sensors were right, which they usually were. The second planet in the system was a severely unnaturally radiated world, but that wasn't the only odd thing there was metal debris littering the orbit around the planet.

"Sir you might want to see this." Said Artven as he forwarded his findings to the Captain.

Octis stared hard at the readings that he received, they looked like the typical readings of a planet after an attack. "What do you make of this Artven?" He questioned.

"Possible battle took place, world might have had valuable resources at one time." Artven said speculating.

Octis thought for a minute, it wasn't unheard of that they may find evidence of other races, but so soon. It had to be something else, but couriosity was getting the better of him, "Liesia plot a course for the second planet."

They silently glided through space for a view more minutes, thoughts racing through their heads, when they saw it. It was a world alright, but not just any world. It was in the middle of a Nuclear winter. That meant that this was once a habitable garden world. The species must have blown themselves away, to be forgotten by history, with only their destroyed ships to tell of their people.

"Spirits, we just stepped into a graveyard." Octis said silently as he and his entire crew looked at the planet on the view screen, the atmosphere was polluted and the surface was covered in a blanket of ice and snow. The planet was surrounded by destroyed ships, that Octis had to admit did look beautiful, hell beautiful was an understatement, they could give Asari ships a run for their money, they almost looked religious, like temples. They had Pillars with elegant designs snaking up them, and they were a pristine white color where they were not burnt. Whoever these people were it must have been a desperate people or a violent people. Why else would they destroy themselves.

Octis was about to order for a drop team to be sent to the planet when the ships com blared, "Tu quis es? Quid hic agis?"

The whole ship went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think, review, comment, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome. Chapters will get longer from here, but these first two were just set up.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I finally got this chapter up as you see. I didn't get all I wanted, but I really want to keep chapters exclusively to each race, at least for the time being. Yes it is the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch so you will need to count to 5-NO! 3 yes 3. Sorry for the spelling mistakes also. I type way too fast, and really have barely ever checked my spelling.(It kinda makes me afraid to look at some of the reports I have turned in.) Anyway I am happy people are digging this idea. I love Rome and hope I do it justice. Sorry for the short chapter also. I really wanted to make it longer, but I would rather have the Citadel races get their own chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Captain Lucius Vorenus exploded into his quarters, slamming the door behind him with such force that the entire wall shook. For a long moment he stood motionless in the middle of the room, staring out the window at the endless void of space, arms held rigidly at his side has he fought for control. Finally, he turned and stalked toward his desk, lashing out a hand and sending a ceramic vase shattering onto the ground below. He had to do something to vent his fury, lest he should take a knife in hand and take it out on the first, unfortunate person he encountered.<p>

Fingers gripping the plates of is armor so tight that his knuckles turned an alarming shade of white, he was all but shaking with pent up anger. He had lost. He had lost the mock battle they had had earlier in the week and as a result his ship the _**Dies** _**_Irae_ **was tasked with going on a Patrol to Shanxi. It was basically a visit to a graveyard, and Lucius hated it. Oh, and he would give his men reason to hate it too for dishonoring him in such a way. No. What was that that Pullo had been attempting(more or less without success) to teach him? Calm. Figures he would be trying to teach him that. Pullo came from one of the Greek speaking areas, all they talked about was philosophy, and art. Military defense was more or less a non issue to them.

Burying his face into his hands, finger tips digging painfully into his hairline, he shook his head. His breaths were coming in gasps, sharp intakes of air through his nose. "No use dwelling on what could have been," he growled into his palms. The people who were assigned to patrol the Shanxi system were basically considered the third rate losers of Deus Vult, nothing ever exciting happened on the patrol. Not even Pirates entered the Shanxi system in decades. He glanced out at the void of space once more blood pounding in his ears, _Come back soon love_ he could still hear his wife's voice. If only he wasn't sent on this pointless, but mandatory patrol he could be sleeping in her arms instead of the uncomfortable cot that passed for a bed on this frigate.

"Come now friend cheer up!"

Lucius stiffened, but did not turn his head. He had been too distracted to notice the entrance of his friend. What kind of soldier was he? That was when it dawned on him. Friend? He, Lucius Vorenus, was certainly no friend material. He was awkward sometimes, angry the rest. He was not worthy of the honor. Shaking his head again he replied through gritted teeth, glad when his voice did not come out a yell, "You're a damned fool Pullo, always have been."

Glancing to the side his blue eyes found Titus Pullo, "There don't you feel better now?" he asked, walking forward from where he had been lurking in the doorway drumming a beat on the frame. "I heard somewhere you have to let all the aggression out. Get it out of your system, you know?"

Lucius chuckled bitterly, elbows resting on his desk, and fingers laced together in an attempted to distract Pullo from his shaking. "You know what this means as well as I do," He answered eyes following his friend as he paced around the room,"My career is over, no Captain has ever recovered from having to do the Shanxi patrol." Once more he laughed, shaking his head.

"That's not true!" Pullo exclaimed, turning to face him, eyes huge.

"Yes it is!"

"Bah!" The other man waved him off, returning to aimlessly walking around the room, trailing his fingers across the wall. At one point he touched a wooden crucifix and accidentally sent it tumbling to the ground. He glanced over his shoulder guiltily at Lucius, who simply perked an eyebrow in response. As though unwilling to give his friend time for a sarcastic remark or to chastise him, Pullo continued on, seeming as though he were the galactic authority on the topic, "It is just one post Lucius, you will bounce back from this. You've always been able to claw your way up somehow."

Lucius heaved a sigh, "You...You're right."

Pullo pointed the crucifix that he had collected from the floor at him, smiling faintly. "If I kept a tally for every time you said that..." He trailed off, pausing for a moment before turning around and finishing, "Well, I would do something."

"Oh? I was not aware you could count Pullo."

The other man glanced over his shoulder, jaw gaping despite the fact he was grinning. "Oi!" he exclaimed, feigning indignation. If he had already had a thick skin before he met Lucius and his quick, all to blunt tongue, then his skin was practically made of Iron now. "Okay, i'll give you that you're upset."

Lucius' head snapped up from where he had been lazily studying his friend, "I am not upset!" He boomed, eyes wide and full of menace. It was now that anyone else would be backing down and hastily making their retreat. But Pullo new better than that. "I am a Captain, I should be defending the Empire not put on a patrol fit for a _civilian_!" adding extra disgust to the word.

Pullo raised his arms over his head in mock submission, a smirk playing at his lips. "Whatever you say sir." Lucius could not deny that satisfaction at be addressed so, even now. Even if he never fully realized it, he liked the power he held over Pullo. If he barked an order, Pullo would snap to attention against his will, so drilled into him were the laws of the army.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ships com system springing to life. "Sir, we are picking up contacts in the Shanxi system."

"What!" Lucius yelled, as he got up from his desk so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in was on the ground. It had been years since the VI had picked up contacts in the Shanxi system. There must have been a mistake, unless they were scavenger or better yet pirates. Lucius smiled at the prospect of bringing justice to criminals of the Empire.

"Now that is only a face a mother could love." Shouted Pullo as he laughed at the sight of the smiling Lucius.

Lucius sneered, "We haven't received a signal from Shanxi in thirty years, and last time it was pirates!" He said looking as giddy as a worn torn school girl.

Pullo rolled his eyes, he should have saw this coming, "So you see this as your ticket out of the Shanxi patrol for life I take it."

Lucius smiled for the first time since he had gotten on the ship, "Precisley."

* * *

><p>"Unknown contacts?" Lucius questioned as he was briefed on the situation they were fast approaching.<p>

"It seems to be one frigate sized vessel over Shanxi, "Julia the sensor operator said as she tucked a piece of black hair behind her ears. "They haven't seemed to have made any moves for the VI's location."

"Dammit, prepare yourselves for anything, and Servius get us there quickly." Lucuis looked at the pilot seriously, "the last thing we need is to have Aliens disrupting the resting place of the dead!"

"Aye sir!" the crew of the **_Dies Irae _**sprang into action with specific purpose, Defend the Empire. A quality produced from a healthy mixture of brutal training and subtle propaganda. It took about thirty minutes for them to finally arrive in the Shanxi system, and when they finally got there everyone was waiting anxiously for what the Aliens would do. The alien ship was a disappointment to say the least. It was crude, it lacked the grandeur that Romans had come to expect from their architecture. In short it just was not appealing to the Roman eye.

They waited a good ten minutes for the Alien ship to contact them until Lucius had enough, he turned to his com officer, "Livia, patch me through to that ship."

Lucius thought of what to say, but only two things came to his mind, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

They waited for an answer for a solid twenty minutes when they got a reply, "Ekra ol Toch?"

Lucius just rubbed his eyes, "Send a message to Rome, tell them we have made contact with an unknown alien race." He stared with mild interest at the ugly ship that was in front of them. "And Livia, send them the first contact package." His day just got a lot harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, comment, and do whatever it is you plebs do.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOOO! I am finally back! Man, these holidays have really gotten to me. Have barely found anytime to write. Thanks for all the support guys, you don't know how much that means. Finals and holidays have killed me, but I survive and bear good gifts for the Christmas season! Fear not dear readers for now with the holidays almost over(looking at you new years with your Auld Lang Syne!)I am finding time to write again. **

* * *

><p>"Sir we are receiving audio, and video data!" Artven yelled, his eyes almost falling out of his head.<p>

Octis parted his mandibles, "On screen, now!" He was eager to see what these aliens looked like, but he wondered how they had survived the disaster on the planet? Perhaps lived in underground vaults now?

Artven input the commands, and the screen came alive, but what they saw made everyone gasp. On the screen appeared to be a creature that resembled the Asari, and the Quarians quite a bit. The being had pink skin, with atop its head like the Quarians, and carried an aura of confidence that would have made a Krogan think twice about fighting him. The most astonishing thing about it though, was that the video was clearly not recorded on the icy planet below, but on a lush garden world as evidenced by the field the alien was walking in. It wore golden armor of some kind, with a purple cloth beneath it, and a golden crown in the shape of a plant on top it's black fur.

Octis stared transfixed until the alien spoke in a language he couldn't understand, **"Greetings to you stranger, I am Emperor Lucius Salvius Britannicus, I am the leader of the Roman Galactic Empire-the Empire of the east and west, north and south. The morning and the noonday stars. My species is called humanity, and on behalf of humanity I extend to you an olive branch of peace and prosperity between our peoples." **the being said with a smile, it looked out into the setting sun behind it and slowly frowned, **"However, if you decline this offering you will be subjugated, to ensure the peace and lives of my people." **The alien sighed, **"I do not wish that upon you, peace be upon you strangers." **

"Spirits.." Octis whispered as the video ended. Octis sat down and tried to think, until the view screen was bombarded with images. The images seemed to go on forever. "What is this?"

"Series of pictures depicting, art, culture, and people, they appear to at least have another race within their government, all images positive in nature, not indicating any harmful intentions...Curious." Artven stated.

"What's curious?" Kar'Razo the ships Quarian pilot questioned.

Artven shook his head, "Images suggest one dominant culture throughout both species, not completely unheard of, but still even the Turians have more variety of culture, so for two species to be so uniform in culture is...odd, to say the least."

Octis just rubbed his mandibles, now he didn't have one species to deal with, but two. The images continued to flash on the screen until it stopped on one image, it seemed to be instructions for a shuttle to enter their ship. "Artven send another message to the Citadel, tell them we have made first contact with an unknown species."

"Already done sir." Artven stated proudly.

Liesia turned to look at her captain, "Captain, they want us to meet with them!" She nearly shrieked as she look excitedly toward the ship across from them in the void of space.

Octis just gave her a critical look, not impressed with the lack of discipline she displayed, on the CIC no less.

"Sorry for the outburst sir." Liesia said sitting up a little straighter.

"Duly noted," Octis said exhasperated, "Artven, what do you have?"

Artven looked up, "Sir there seems to be several groups of data about various things, unfortunately, we cannot decipher the language at this time."

"Just open up the first one you see." Octis said, annoyed at not being able to understand these aliens.

The screen changed and it showed what appeared to be two nude beings onscreen, and had multiple things written about on the side. A voice sounded out and said **"Human"**

"Sir, they seem to be telling us, their species name, and their sexual distinctions." Artven said as he motioned to the screen.

"Artven continue to scan through as much data as you can while I get ready." Octis said as he got up and started walking away from the CIC.

"Ready for what sir?" Artven asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

Octis took a deep breath, "We're going to see our new neighbors."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I must prote-"<p>

Octis abrupty stopped his stride toward the shuttle bay and turned to his security officer, "Really Desio, we can handle it, besides, if we don't accept their offer it might be taken as a sign of disrespect."

Desio shook her head and let out a sigh, "Sir, we frankly don't know anything about these aliens, what if we go over there and they extract all our information forcefully or-"

Octis put a hand on her should, "I understand, that this...unexpected event frightens you, but we must do this, it would seem that we are the invaders." He said with a laugh.

Desio put her head down, "Sorry Captain, it's just that, the last time we made contact the Rachni wars started...imagine if that happens again?"

Octis put a talon under her mandible and lifted her head, "That is why it is crucial we succeed chief...now, are you done expressing your concern?"

Desio's mandibles parted in the turian equivalent of a smile, "Yes sir, who are we taking with us?"

"A couple of your grunts from security, Dontesk that Batarian shuttle pilot who is always spending to much time near the mess for my liking, and Liesia, she seemed excited to greet them...plus she has already agreed to use her...um...Asari talents." Octis said a little uncomfortably, as he returned to his walk.

Desio's eyes got bigger as she followed, "Is there nothing else the Asari think about other than mating, we just met this species and already they are laying claim to their bed chambers." She said with a laugh.

Octis chuckled cautiously, looking around before he commented, "If you could have seen her face when the image of that 'Human' appeared on screen, let's just say I am happy you were not on the bridge."

Desio laughed for a minute before composing herself, "So, has Artven figured anything else out about this species?"

"It would seem that they are a rigid, yet culturally sophisticated society, and they apparantelly have a client race known as the 'Drell'." Octis said, as they continued their walk to the shuttle bay.

"Do we know how that arrangement came about?"

Octis shook his head, "Artven still hasn't been able to decipher their language, that is why I hope Liesia can speed things up, I just hope she can stay focused if she melds with one of them."

They continued their walk in silence for a few more minutes until they reached the shuttlebay. Where they saw Liesia, and the others equipped and ready to go.

"Glad you made it Captain, I figured I would get a headstart and order the men here to get ready for departure." Liesia said excitedly.

Desio's laugh reverberated throughout the shuttlebay, "Oh, that is too good."

"I fail to see the humor?" Liesia question with a piercing gaze.

Octis just shook his head, "Inside joke, now if there are no more interruptions let us board the shuttle."

"Estimated time of arrival, ten minutes sir." Dontesk said as he guided the shuttle through space.

"Thank you Dontesk, now when we get there I want you to be prepared for everything, we still don't know much about this species, so we are going in there blind." Octis said sternly as he looked to the temple like ship they were fast approaching.

"But sir, all of the information we have so far would show they are peaceful." Stated Liesia as she lightly rocked back and forth in her seat.

Octis gave her a pointed glare, "To be frank Liesia, the information we have is little, and throughout Turian history, those who conquered rarely ever came without bearing gifts first."

Liesia remained silent for a minute and turned to look at the alien's ship, "Goddess, it's beautiful, just looking at it sends me into a feeling of peace." She said as she stared at the almost pearly white ship, with pillars , spires, and windows emitted light in a way that almost gave it the look of candles burning in a temple.

"Even the most poisonous of animals can look beautiful." Desio stated as she looked to the alien ship.

"Sir, we will be docking in thirty seconds." Dontesk said as they approached the alien shuttle bay.

"Now or never." Octis whispered to himself as he straightened up and moved towards the shuttles door.

They touched down and Octis got a good look at what they were dealing with, in rows on both sides their were aliens aligned in formation, with two aliens at the line clearly waiting for them.

Octis looked at the alien soldiers again and was thoroughly impressed. The looked massive in their Grey armor, that had a bird of some kind on the chest piece, they also had red cloth around their neck and waste, and golden colored shoulder pads. The left shoulder pad was significantly smaller than the right one, and Octis could see why. The soldiers carried massive shields, that looked too heavy to be carried naturally, it would seem that these soldiers together would be tanks. Possibly the most unnerving part to Octis was their helmets. It was commonly practiced in the Turian military that if you were not in combat you did not wear your helmet, but apparently things were different here. All of them wore helmets that covered their entire helmets accept for the eyes, which appeared to be covered with a red visor or polarization of some kind. Every now and then he would see a soldier with a protruding red piece of the helmet that ran vertically down.

The only soldiers that didn't seem to be wearing a helmet were the two soldiers at the end of the line waiting for them.

After a few moments hesitation, Octis stepped off of the shuttle and walked confidently, but cautiously toward what he guessed to be the Alien commanders. The closer Octis got the difference he saw in the two humans demeanor, while they were both male, the shorter one appeared to have what Asari, and Quarians call a scowl, and the bigger one, was grinning like it was going out of style. Despite his hopes, Octis new the shorter one was in charge, just with how he carried himself.

He and his people finally made it to the commanders and the proceeded to stare at each other for some minutes, just trying to figure out the others motives. Finally, Octis broke the stalemate, by motioning to Liesia, and putting her hand on his head.

The aliens gave him a strange look, before the big one motioned at Liesia's hand and to his head.

Octis nodded his head affirmatively.

The big one made a move to approach before the smaller one, with what appeared to be a permanent scowl grabbed his arm, and the two proceeded to argue for a very tense minute.

Finally the smaller one looked at Octis, "Why you want him to come you?"

Octis looked stunned, while the translation was crude, and slightly delayed, it was in Turian. "How do you know our language?"

The smaller of the two spoke with a smirk finally letting go of is scowl, "You think, you only species with translation technology?"

"But how?" Octis asked.

"We have VI in system, been monitoring your communications while we waited. Your ship was easy to hack." Laughed the Alien as he looked at Octis.

Octis narrowed his eyes, and tightened his mandibles...If they hacked the ship. What else did they know?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Contact, but how will Lucious take this? Tune in next time for the Adventures of Baron von M<strong>**unchausen...I mean Roma Invicta!**


End file.
